1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a control system for a vehicle having a function of automatically stopping and automatically starting an internal combustion engine during running, so as to save fuel or reduce exhaust emissions.
2. Description of Related Art
A control system for a vehicle, which performs automatic stop-and-restart control on an engine, has been proposed. The system automatically stops the engine under given stop conditions, when an automobile stops at an intersection, for example, and restarts the engine under given restart conditions, when the accelerator pedal is depressed, for example. Generally, the engine is automatically stopped when the vehicle is stopped. However, a vehicle in which the engine is automatically stopped when the vehicle speed is reduced to be equal to or lower than a predetermined value, even before the vehicle is stopped, has been proposed.
In a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-142632 (JP 2004-142632 A), when a request for automatic start is made, the engine is automatically started while the clutch is placed in the engaged state. In a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-020769 (JP 2001-020769 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-208699 (JP 2011-208699 A), when a request for automatic start is made, the engine is automatically started while the clutch is placed in the released state, so that shock that occurs at the time of restart is not transmitted to drive wheels.